User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 14 - Vigil
Both Agatha and Dodger shuffled into their respective rooms, quickly they found their legs giving way and the two of them collapsed onto their beds, groaning loudly, almost in unison. It didn’t take long for the two of them to pass out and to enter the realm of dreams… A realm that Agatha would one day lord over but now, she simply served as an unknowing subject… Dodger constantly moved around, scowling, panting, lightly growling in frustration as her dreams went all over the place. She eventually pulled herself out of them, sick and tired of their games. Her eye opened, rather sharply as she took a look at her heavily scarred hand. It didn’t take long for her fingers to curl up and make a fist, pulling at the sheets on her bed. Taking several deep breaths, she did her best to go back to more… relaxing days, back when she first met Lexi… - It was seven years after the Imperial Simulacrum began, though Dodger wasn’t aware of it at this point… She wasn’t really aware of anything. She was angry, bitter and quite mad. She had wandered the wilderness for years now, ‘the cackler’ as she was known in folk law at the time. Not the best of nicknames but it brought a smile to her lips, even now. For someone who could barely conjure a coherent sentence together in her head, she sure did achieve a lot out there. She’d possibly be out there now or dead… Except one fateful day changed that, it made all the difference in the world that she decided to attack one particular carriage. Dodger was good at climbing trees, see. She dropped down and shot the driver in the back, then she’d swoop down and kill whoever was inside the carriage, loot the corpse… sometimes she’d have her way with them if they were pretty enough… Before killing them of course. It was difficult to imagine herself, all crazed like she was. Her hair was down to her back, all frizzy and had a number of twigs and things in it. Her clothes were heavily torn and everything looked somewhat… bedraggled. She was well and truly lost, her mind was shattered into fragments, she couldn’t commune with others and just ended up rambling and she had a number of urges that simply couldn’t be satisfied. No matter how much killing, fucking or stealing was involved, she was still the same way… She’d keep going until she died, not giving a shit where on her body death would leave its mark. Whether it was on the outside or the inside, she welcomed it and would wear it with pride… It was whilst she was in this state of mind that a carriage, rather sturdy and grand, came rolling towards her. It was early spring, so she had to get up in that tree early, squatting on a branch as the water droplets fell from the leaves. She’d been up there for hours, muttering to herself and occasionally laughing as she waited for her next victim. They came right on time, this carriage, rolling down the mud torn road, rather slowly. Atop the carriage sat an Imperial man, balding with a moustache. His eyes were too focussed on the road to notice Dodger, who was hovering just above his head at one point. It wasn’t long after this point that Dodger leapt down, landing atop the carriage with an earth shattering ‘thud.’ She landed in a crouching position, quickly spinning around and readying her arrow as she pulled it back, aiming at the driver’s head. The Driver, on the other hand, quickly leapt down to the foot rest of his carriage, making it impossible to get a shot. Dodger found herself irritated by this development, she was quick to leap up on the seat and aim downwards, only to find the quick swish of a blade to swing right past her eye as it knocked her bow, straight out of her hand and to the ground. The Imperial, who had some rather impressive moves for an old man, was now back onto his feet and was pointing the tip of his thin blade, a blade that was previously sheathed inside his walking cane, straight at Dodger’s face. “Give it up, ruffian and I won’t have to skewer you. M’lady wants you alive, if possible!” “’M’lady’ can fuck herself!” Dodger growled, quickly lunging forward, with her knife and knocking the blade aside before lunging forward but quickly getting shoved back by the Butler’s firm palm hitting her chest. He then leapt up, slashing at her and causing her to stumble back as he continued to edge forward, clearly he’d been taught in the art of fencing or perhaps he’d been taught like a Redguard Pirate. Either way, she hadn’t fought a guardsman this well skilled before… Dodger quickly stumbled backward, scowling as the Butler leapt towards her and booted her across the chest, sending her falling off of the back of the carriage, a dozen or so feet before she landed on the ground, with an almighty thud. Perhaps he expected it to have knocked her out or even kill her but the Driver was quick to step on over to the edge of the carriage and peer over the side, making sure that the job was done… Dodger, on the other hand was quick to recover and had already slipped under the carriage, going for the grand prize. “Don’t worry, Lady Alexia, everything is under control, I assure you!” The Butler called as he stepped around and continued to examine the area, Dodger had already climbed up the carriage steps, pulling the door open and peering inside. There she saw a blonde haired Breton woman, rather short blonde hair, much more elegantly groomed than Agatha’s. She sat rather elegantly and wore a white and brown corset, somewhat armoured, with matching pants, boots and gloves. She seemed rather surprised to see Dodger, though Dodger was even more surprised, when she said nothing, one would assume this was out of sheer terror but somehow, she didn’t seem too afraid, more put out. Dodger, being completely crazed at this point, didn’t really pick up on this. She began to cackle, readying her dagger, a heavily corroded iron thing that wouldn’t stand a chance against actual armour… The Bosmer quickly lunged forward, climbing onto the bench and looking into ‘Lady Alexia’s’ eyes. Blue, like a vast ocean that Dodger would just love to drown in, slowly sinking into them and immersing herself in her beauty. Round, soft features, with skin as soft and as delicate as silk, she could just imagine the taste of her, the feel of her meadow-like hair as it ran through her fingers. The scent of it as she took in a deep breath, hovering over it. Alexia was quite wealthy, well developed, most likely a body worth exploring. Dodger was quick to throw herself on Alexia, cackling furiously and ignoring her protests, she quickly lunged forward and kissed her deeply, gasping at the ecstasy of her taste and the spine tingling joy of the situation. She went in for seconds, pulling Alexia onto her back as she hungrily forced her tongue into her mouth. Perhaps it was from being half mad and in hindsight, this most likely wasn’t the case but Dodger could’ve sworn that Alexia wasn’t exactly protesting or that her protests were half hearted at best. In hindsight, she knew that this observation was quite close to the truth… It was at this point that the crazed wood elf felt a sharp prick in her stomach, she gasped in pain as a six inches of blade sunk into it. The pain caused her arms to fail as she fell forward, feeling ‘Lady Alexia’s’ hand slip around the back of her head as she was pulled closer and more of the blade entered her body. “Shhh…” The Breton cooed as her would-be rapist squawked rather loudly and began to convulse in her arms. “It’s okay…” She whispered, as the Wood Elf felt herself going stiff for some reason, like rigamortis was already kicking in, long before her death. “Don’t fight it, let the poison do its job…” She whispered as Dodger quickly relaxed on top of her, groaning into Alexia’s chest. It was odd but her voice was so… soothing, she’d say like a mother but that would make it weird. She felt a compelling need to do what Lexi told her, and as she did so, the pain lessened and she felt her consciousness fade as the Breton gently stroked her hair. “It’s over now…” Alexia whispered, slowly rolling Dodger onto her back as her vision began to dim to nearly nothing… She felt Alexia’s hand gently run across her face and cheek, prompting her to smile as her eye closed. It was truly the perfect death to the most terrible of lives, as the next time Dodger would awake, her life would never be the same, ever again… Category:Blog posts Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Stories